


The Anonymous Chronicles of Chat Noir

by adifferentshadeofgrey



Series: The Anonymous Chronicles of Chat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adifferentshadeofgrey/pseuds/adifferentshadeofgrey





	The Anonymous Chronicles of Chat Noir

March 24th.

Alright.

I'll be the first to admit, I've never been great at this whole superhero thing. Managing my life before was hard enough, but now to add the stress of being the face and ever so suave savior of Paris to the list? It was a death wish. But I never claimed to be a professional. So dear reader, here's my story of how I became Chat Noir. And how he died.

 

* * *

 

 

When I first started living my life for Chat Noir, it was like cloud nine. Suddenly all of Paris saw me as something more than just a pretty face. For once I had a voice and it mattered. But all good things turn sour at some point. The gratitude turned to expectations and expectations became disappointment. Somehow all of his and Ladybug's work for the city of Paris were scrutinized and picked apart. 

_3 day long akuma ravages Paris while Ladybug and Chat Noir laugh from the sidelines._

_Chat Noir, akumatized again!_

_Which Chat Noir akumatization are you? Flip to page 33 to find out!_

Chat turned from a hero to... Well. A joke. And me? Well. I was still just Adrien. 

Father seemed to be closing off even more than usual as well. He hasn't said anything yet, but I have a feeling the business isn't doing so hot as of late. Just last month I found tickets to Tibet for a business trip. He had sworn off traveling ever since mom left, the only exceptions were important board meetings, which only ever brought bad news. 

And school? Report cards were supposed to come out in less than a week and my grades had slipped beyond repair. To say I was in a rut was a gross overstatement. 

In the good ole days, I could transform into Chat and work my frustration out during patrols. But even that didn't help anymore. My life had become this never ending charade, afraid of which wrong move would land me in hot water next. 

 

A week before Father left for his trip, Nathale pulled me aside.

"Your Father is leaving on a business venture for the next three weeks. He wants me to inform you that if you don't get your grades up soon that he will be pulling you from school to focus on your studies at home again. It took a lot of convincing on my part to even get him to give you this chance. I suggest you use this time to really concentrate."

Great. More news to build that picture perfect night. 

 

Later that night, I was laying in bed, Plagg close by munching on his mid-nightly snack. "Sometimes I really wish things could go back to the way things were. Be just Adrien. I'm tired of having to live this double life, especially when both halves of those lives are getting kicked into the gutter." 

The chilly Paris air began to drift into the room and curl up around my feet. My gaze drifted to my desk where my mother's face was illuminated on my computer screen and from somewhere deep inside, this ball of furry and sadness rose up. Adrien could understand why his mother had left, especially when the world could be so cruel. Jumping up, Plagg barely had enough time to even take a breath before I called, "Claws out!"

Pure emotion propelled me into the dark Parisian sky as I hopped from one rooftop to another. Ducking and rolling, I used every muscle I could possibly strain. It was only when I ran out of rooftop, I stood at the edge of Seine. From somewhere deep inside, I let out this intense and freeing scream. And all of a sudden, everything melted away again and I was just a lonely boy standing atop Paris, looking over a world I knew I'd never belong to. 

I let my transformation go and just sat atop the rooftop. Not as Adrien. Not as Chat. But as something new. 

"Plagg. If you could see anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Well, I've seen a lot of the world with your many past lives. The world is overrated, but cheese shops. Now that is something I could get behind seeing."

Plagg's sincerity was almost heartwarming. He could always make me laugh, or at least roll my eyes when things got rough. 

"You know Plagg. I think the world  _is_ overrated. So maybe it's time we take a break."

Plagg looked over with slight concern in his eye. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means... We're going dark. Everyone seems to think I'm a mess up, both as myself and as Chat. So why give them either? I think it's time we start doing things our way."

"Whatever works for me, as long as there's cheese along the way."

And that's how I decided. 

Chat Noir was dead. But so was Adrien. 

I didn't have any of the details worked out. I didn't know when I'd be coming back or if I even would. But one thing was for sure. No one was going to control Adrien's life for another moment longer. 

 


End file.
